The web of fate
by btvsangel
Summary: It started with a wish. Did she really know what she was asking?
1. The wish

**Author Note: Please try me. Read Me. Review me.**

Willow had always been there. She was glad to fight the good fight. There were so many losses along the way. Friends came and gone. She had endured more pain through the years than most of us experience in a lifetime. She just didn't know how much more she could take though. Giles asked Willow to go to Brunswick, Maine and gather some rare items from a shop called the next dimension. The owner a real peculiar sort refused to sell anything without meeting her customers first. Willow thought this would be a good opportunity for her to get away from everything for awhile and collect her thoughts.

Willow found herself at the little shop on the outer edges of town. She didn't notice anything exceptional about the shop. It was an old brick building covered with moss cracked and worn with a big picture window up front that said The Next Dimension. Candles, crystals, and drying herbs adorned the large front window. As Willow entered the building, she noticed that the interior of the building was in a similar state of disrepair. It was also heavily decorated with candles, incents, herbs, and mystical items the likes of the young wiccan had never seen before.

She walked down the store's front counter taking in the sights, when her focus became centered on a series of crystals. They looked like dew drops on a spider web. The web it's self hung a skewed of several of the stores various items. Something about this glistening web seems to call for her.

Suddenly she realized there was a young woman at the other end of the counter trying to get her attention. The woman was dressed in a halter top and jeans with dark brown hair pulled up in a bun on top of her head.

"I have been expecting you." The woman announced as she walked over to Willow.

"Huh," Willow mumbled still in deep thought and captivated by the strange shimmering crystals that lay before her.

"My name is Alissa, owner of this fine shop and you must be Willow," she smiled extending her hand to Willow. "Giles said that you were coming. I have his items ready to go. Those things aren't the real reason you are here now, are they."

"No .. I mean Yes," Willow began to speak but was immediately interrupted.

Alissa smiled pointing to the web. "I see you have noticed my crystals, very beautiful. It is called a Web of destiny." The woman took Willow by the hands as she spoke, turning them palm side up in front of her. The lady then began to carefully pick up the web, placing it across Willows open palms. "it has the ability to show you your heart's desire. It can answer any question. Clear any mind." Alissa stated as she closed Willows hands over the crystals.

"Now close your eyes, and think about what is on your heart," Alissa whispered.

Willow hesitated on momentarily as she considered what was requested of her. Alissa was a friend of Giles. Something inside of Willow told her this is what she needed to do. As Willow closed her eyes a wind seemed to blow the shop door open a blow around all around her.

She opened her eyes to find Alissa gone and a lady standing next to her. She looked human, but her eyes were a glowing icy blue.

"I am Nessa I am a creature of the fates, here to assist you," the woman bowed as she spoke. "You wish to see a world where you never existed. You wonder if the ones you love would have been better off without you. You wonder if she would have lived."

Willow began to sob. "Glory only hurt her because she was with me and my friends. If she was never in the house with me Warren would have never shot her. SSShe," Willow could barely speak through her sobs. "She could have had a normal life."

"That is what I am here for, to show you the importance of your life and destiny. In the world that I will show you now, you were never born. Where can I take you first?" the woman extended her hand.

"To Tara. I need to see Tara." Willow wiped the tears from her eyes and took the woman hand.

"As you wish," She nodded


	2. Another Life for Tara

In an instant they were gone and for that second everything in Willows world went black. A moment later as the light poured back in she felt mildly disoriented. Looking around frantically, she became aware that she was in a hospital near the nurses' station.

"I wanted to see Tara!" Willow cried.

Nessa nodded. "that is why we are here." She pointed down the hall way to the patient rooms. "Tara is in the room at the end of the hall at the right." Nessa then paused, cocking her head to the side, and centered her attention on the staff. At this moment Willow realized that the staff failed to notice their presence. Nessa pulled a card key off the oblivious Orderly and turned to Willow.

"You'll need this," she said as she placed the card key in Willow's hand.

Willow didn't hesitate, this was her chance. She hurried down the hallway till she got to the room, room 145. Nessa followed leisurely behind her. Willow approached the door first and unlocked it to find Tara in a ball on the bed rocking continuously. In that instance Willow realized this was the psychiatric ward. The shock caused her to freeze in the door way and stair at Tara.

Tara looked up and smiled, "PPPPPretty girl."

Tears welled up in Willows eyes. "Baby what happened." She said as she approached Tara and put her hand on her face. Willow sat down on the bed next to Tara and embraced her. Tara still looked so lost.

"Pretty red hair like ccccinnamon." Tara replied as she starred into Willows eyes. Willows smiled at her with tearful eyes.

At this moment Nessa entered the room. Willow ran her fingers ran through Tara's hair.

"What happened to her?" Willow asked. " I didn't want this to happen. I didn't mean this. How?"

"You weren't there to befriend her in college," Nessa began "without you she was never friends with the slayer and her friends. She seemed to stay faded into the background unnoticed at school. Eventually her family came to take her back home. There was no one to stop them. No one cared. Tara's family convinced her that she was evil. Tara tried to do a spell to remove the evil, there was no evil there to remove. Instead the spell made her a prisoner of her mind, and her family locked her away here." Nessa pulled a purple powder and blew the substance on Tara.

"This should give her a few moments of clarity," She looked at Willow "so maybe you can talk and have some closure. Do keep in mind that she is not quiet your Tara."

Tara rubbed her face for a few moments and looked up at them very confused. "WWWho are you people and wwhere am I? " She scooted back on the bed almost in fear.

Nessa began, "This is a hospital dear, and you have been sick. Your friend here has come to check on you."

"FFFreind," Tara looked at her confused " do I know you."

Willow sniffled, " Yeah, We had a class together at school. I heard you where ill so I stopped by."

Tara smiled, "Smiled that's nice."

"Tara, do you know how you got here? It was a spell, do you remember?" Willow asked, gently. "It's ok really I just want to help."

"II didn't want to turn evil like my mother. All I could do was think about it or dream about it all the time. My father kept saying it was in my blood," Tara said with pain in her voice.

"Oh Tara, that's not true. Your family was just using you. Do you know how to reverse your spell?"

"Willow," Nessa snapped grabbing her arm. She locked eyes with Willow "We need to go. You can not do this. This is not your chance to save her or get her back. This is not going to be your chance for a happy ending. This is your chance to see how important you are in this world. A chance to see how valuable your love was."

Willow looked back over her shoulder and Tara was gone and the hospital was empty. Willow didn't feel like humoring the creature any longer . "I've had enough take me home." Willow demanded.

Nessa replied, "No my little one. This game has only just begun. You wanted to know a world that you didn't exist. You wanted to see the effects. Now you have to finish, maybe then you will truly see how important a life can be. If you do not finish you will be stuck with me. Now my dear, who next."

Willow starred helpless at the creature. She was in over her head. She had to see this through. "Buffy, I want to see Buffy." Willow complied

"As you wish," Nessa answered.


	3. Off to see the slayer

Just as it had happened before Willow's world went black in an instant. The same feeling of disorientation came over Willow as the world began to pour back in. A moment later she found herself standing in a very familiar place. It was a cemetery in Sunnydale. She looked around and realized that she was standing in front of someone's grave. She began to sob and shaking her head. "No" she cried. She stepped closer to the stone and confirmed her worse fears. The name read Buffy Summers Died 1998 beloved daughter of Joyce and Hank Summers. It was a much earlier date than Willow had even dared to imagine.

Nessa stood behind Willow motionless listening to the distressed Wicca's cries. Suddenly she looked down and began to explain the details that led to this moment. "You never existed in this Sunnydale. You never made friends with Buffy. Buffy never really got a chance to make friends with Xander." Nessa took a deep breath and then looked up to where Willow stood. "The slayer met and fell hard for the vampire Angel. She felt he was all she had. The relationship became intimate after the couple managed to defeat the master. Angelus killed Buffy of coarse shortly thereafter." Nessa took a step closer. You will not find Dawn here. Buffy died before the monks could ever think about hiding the key safely in her care. Without Buffy there is no Dawn," Nessa continued.

Nessa walked over to Willow and put a piece of paper in her hand. "You'll need this," she whispered. The creature then seemed to just fade away. Willow was still standing there as those words had sunk in. She snapped back into reality and called for Nessa. The wind whispered to her I will come back to you when you are ready. I will be there when you need me.

Willow felt panicked. The last place she wanted to be was in the cemetery in Sunnydale. She glanced down at the piece of paper in her hand. It said Rupert Giles 1215 rock lane. The note also said Daniel Osborne Rafters. Xander Harris. Cordelia Chase. William Pratt. There was no directions for the last names on the list. Willow had no idea where to go. She just knew she had to get out of here.

A young man approached her as she reached the last row of tomb stones. He tried to be charming and lure her closer to him. He smiled warmly at her. "You picked a odd time to be venture out my dear. It isn't safe around here at this time of night," the man said. He gradually approached her. She stepped slowly backwards trying to impede his approach. She feared running would just set the the man off.

"I-I just needed a little fresh air," she replied.

"Well, perhaps I can walk you home then, " he cooed.

"N-No, thanks," She stuttered.

The vamp was tired of playing this game and decided to charge at her. Willow ran and tried to hide behind a tree that bordered the cemetery. She closed her eyes and began to chant in hopes of cloaking herself with a spell. A voice echoed in her head you have no power here, you do not exist here. The vampire grabbed her right as she began to open her eyes.

A girl with brown hair came from out of nowhere and tackled the man. The two fell to the ground. The vampire sprung back to his feet and prepared to strike at the girl.

She smiled as she got back on her feet."This is going to be fun," she said provoking the vamp. She punch the Vampire square in the jaw. She then kicked him in the chest. A second later the girl staked the Vamp. "Well I was hoping for something more than a quickie. Why is I can't find a man that can keep up," she smiled and turned to Willow. It was Faith.

"Well chicka you better find your way home. This is no place to hang out," she informed Willow.

"I …don't exactly have a home. I mean I don't live here," Willow Replied.

"Why would you wanna come here," Faith chuckled sarcastically as she bent down to picked up a spare stake. "This isn't exactly on the top of the list for vacation hot spots."

"I need to find my friend," Willow said.

"This is no time of night to be out visiting," Faith lectured as she dusted off her clothes.

"Can you help me?" Willow asked.

"I am not a babysitter," Faith snapped as she headed back for the road "Your on your own," Faith yelled.

"Please, I just need to see my friend. I don't really know anyone here, and I really need help." Willow pleaded.

"Shit," Faith turned glancing at Willow. "You can't go anywhere tonight," she sighed. "Come on you can come home with me. We will go look for your friend in the morning." Faith turned and began to head homeward again.

Willow ran to catch up with her. "So what is going on around here?" Willow inquired.

"Your really not from around here are you?" Faith remarked. " This is a vampire town. People don't walk around here after dark. They avoid any activity or colors that attract the vamps attention." She turned to examining Willow dress. "Bright colors like that not such a good idea around here," she said as she pointed to Willows bright tee shirt.

Willow noticed that all the buildings looked in ruins as they wandered down the streets. Windows were broken. Plaster and debris littered the sidewalks. Brick buildings even were cracked and crumbling. There was no sign of life anywhere. Faith pointed down the road to the hotel. "I'm a vampire slayer. You know chosen to kill the big bad that goes bump in the night. The town though was already over ran by the time I got here. Angelus killed the last slayer and took the town immediately," Faith explained as she approached the door to her room. She started to unlock the door and told Willow that the town was just to far gone by the time she got to it.

Willow just listen and observed the details of this strange world. It felt too weird to hear how these events unravel. Faith was talking about Buffy as a stranger. Angel was a maniac.

Faith's hotel room looked a shamble. She had plain room with two beds. "You can take that one over there," Faith gestured to the one closer to the bathroom. Faith preferred to stay closer to the door. She was ready to greet anything that may come into her little home. "Get some sleep. We will go to your friends first thing in the morning," Faith commanded as she head for the bathroom to get ready for bed.


	4. Watcher no more

**Author Note: This is just a little short story. I would love comments though. I'm not sure whether to finish it or not.**

The next morning Willow headed out for Giles house. Faith followed protectively behind. The house looked like it had not been maintenance in years. The yard was full of junk and clutter. The car that sat outside looked like it had not been moved in ages.

"Your friend is the last slayer's watcher." Faith asked.

"Kinda," Willow answered as she rang the door bell. The two heard the sounds of something falling in the house.

When the door opened Willow was surprised by what she seen. She knew that this version of the world was different, but Giles was a wreck. He squinted as if the light was hurting his eyes. "What do you want," he snapped.

"You are Rupert Giles," Willow stated.

"Yes, What of it," Giles answered.

Willow began, "Well you were Buffy Summers watcher, and …" Giles began to close the door in Willow's face. Willow stuck her foot in the door . "Hey!"

Giles pulled the door back open, "look miss I use to be a watcher…. Not anymore." He tried to further push her out of the way and close the door.

Faith shoved the door open and pushed Giles back into his apartment. "Look the girl just wants to talk to you. You can give her five minutes!" She then turned to Willow, "I thought you said that this guy was your friend."

"He is sorta…" She looked around the apartment it was covered in booze bottles. It reeked of filth and alcohol.

"I'm listening" Faith replied as she crossed her arms. She couldn't wait to hear what was going on between these two.

Giles finally spoke up, "Anyone here have any scotch??"

Willow eyes fixed on Giles. "What happened to you??"

"Bloody hell," he yelled. He fell back down in his seat. "Angelus murdered Miss Calendar….He..He killed my slayer." He began to sob. "I couldn't protect them. I couldn't stop him." He looked up, "I think I have more scotch in the kitchen." He got up in search of scotch.

"Giles I come from a different place where that didn't happen. A place where we are friends, Buffy is alive, and angel isn't evil. I want everything to be that way again," she called after him.

He walked back out of the kitchen staring in her direction. "Okay, I get it now this chick is nuts," Faith added amused. "Sorry for bothering you man. I will just let you get back to..uhh ..Whatever is you do," She wrinkled her nose and began to push Willow towards the door.

"No, I'm serious. Giles have you ever heard of the Web of Fate and a creature called Nessa," Willow informed Giles in a last attempt to get his help.

"Faith, wait," Giles motioned for them to come back. "Miss…Ummm.. "

"Willow, just Willow," she replied. Faith let her go over to Giles.

"You said that the web of fate and Nessa," Giles squinted at her and put his glasses on.

"I was looking at the web, when the creature Nessa came and offered to show me a different world. Do you know of the web? How do I stop this?" Willow pleaded with Giles.

"Well, you have to finishing seeing what the being wanted you to see before the spell can be broken. Do you know what that is?" Giles said as he grabbed a book with a picture and description of the web.

"She just left me here there with this note. It's a list of names." Willow offered up the piece of paper.

"Well, then you have to see these people and hope that is enough to break the spell or make Nessa come back. You can take this book with you," Giles said handing Willow the book about the web. "I wish you the best of luck, now if you don't mind I would like to be left alone. Good day Miss." Giles shooed Willow and Faith out the door.

"So you are really like from another dimension or something," Faith inquired. "You have a list of people you have to see."

Willow handed the paper to Faith. "Well the next one on here is pretty easy but the last three may pose more of a challenge," Faith retorted looking at her watch. "We only have a few more hours. We better get going then. This Daniel Osborne hangs out at a place called Rafters. It's kinda like a club but it closes up a hour before dark. "

"You're going to help me," Willow questioned.

"It's better than dancing with the stars or American Idol," Faith smiled. All Faith normally got to do was patrol, slay, and watch tv. There was nothing else to do in this town. It was kinda nice to have a friend.


	5. The lesson

Faith and Willow arrived at the club to find Oz loading a van. He looked up momentarily making brief eye contact with the girls. He then turned quickly back to the task at hand.

"Yo, Oz" Faith screamed across the parking lot.

"I have had enough. I'm leaving." He threw in is duffle bag and slammed the door.

"What? Why?" Faith stepped in front of Oz.

"I've had enough. Vampires broke into the club last night and Joel was one of them. I had to stake my best friend last night. They have killed almost everyone that I have known over the past few years. I can't watch anyone else die." Oz pushed past Faith and ran head on into Willow. He froze and stared deep into her eyes. She felt almost like he could see deep into her soul. In other circumstances it would have been love at first sight for the young musician. The expression on his face softened for a brief second. "I am sorry," he said as he continued to get into his van.

He left the girls standing alone in the vacant parking lot of the now abandoned club. The sun was beginning to set behind them. Faith became instantly aware of the impending situation. "Time to get out of here Will!"

Willow wasn't sure what she was supposed to learn from these experiences. She didn't really believe that things could get this far out of control if she did not exist. Faith knew Giles and Oz, unfortunately she did not know Cordy or Xander. The two were trying to get back to the hotel before dark. Things never go as simply as people would like. The sun had set and the pair found themselves instantly surrounded by vampires.

Faith pulled out a stake and began to smile. (Some things never change Willow thought.) In that moment the two girls were separated. Faith was at work taking out the vamps with sharp words and a stake. Willow tried to stand back .

One of the vampires approached Willow and was quickly attacked by another Vampire. This vampire quickly staked the first aggressor. The Vampire turned and looked at Willow. "Can I eat her," he turned and asked a female vampire that began to walk out of the shadows in the alley way.

"Do you ever think with anything other than your stomach!!" She snapped

"Oh opposed to look at me Queen of the shallow people. Seriously Cor you have to be the only Vampire in existence that worries about whether her look is still in style are not," He growled.

Willow was shocked to realize the female vampire was Cordelia and the male was Xander. The two apparently fight as much as vamps as they did in school. Cordelia walked over to Xander and smacked him on the back of the head. "A. This girl is obviously friends of the slayer. You eat her and you'll have to answer for it. B. Just because I am a Vamp does not mean I have to look like I hang out with all the pathetic unwashed masses of Sunnydale."

She grabbed Willow's arm and began to drag her away. "Geez, I should have let Xander eat you for wearing that outfit. Where do shop Sears? "

"Where are you taking me?"

"Do I look like the perky, friendly, type? Do you think I am goanna ask you to a cup of tea and share our feels? I don't think so!" She snapped.

Willow realized quickly where Cordy was taking her. It was the Bronze. The Bronze was now completely run by Vamps. She drug her inside the club and over to the pool tables to meet her leader."I found this girl hanging with the slayer."

It was Spike. The leader was Spike. Willow was mesmerized. He was Cordy and Xanders leader. He was protecting the slayer. Cordy let her go and left her to talk to Spike.

"So luv, how do you know our slayer?" He asked.

"She was trying to help me find my way home." She asked not knowing whether to be scared or in shock. "I thought Vampires hate slayers,"

"Well the bird and I have a little agreement. We have a truce until Angelus is dead. She helps me destroy Angelus and then things will be back to normal."

"Normal"

"I to kill her, she tries to stake me. "

"Why would you want to kill Angelus, he is a vampire just like you?"

Spike pinned her to wall growling. "Watch your bloody mouth! We are nothing alike! Poofter thinks he should run this town. He has the nerve to think I would be one of his little lackies." He finally released Willow and turned away from her staring at the ground. "My girl Dru took a fancy to Angelus's new power trip. She follows him like a little lost puppy. "

He looked across the club to see Cordelia talking to someone at the bar and motioned for her to come over. "Take her back to her Slayer, "he said as he motioned for them to leave. He lit a cigarette and went back over to the pool table.

"But," Cordy protested.

"NOW!!" He turned and growled at the girls shaking them to the core.

Just them a girl entered them club. She seemed to be traced in a glowing blue light. She gracefully approached them. She seemed to almost float across the floor. "Now dear William that is no way to speak to a lady." It was Nessa. She smiled angelically at the vampire.

Nessa froze the room and made everyone disappear. "Go for walk ," she looked at Willow. Willow nodded and they headed out the door.

The streets of Sunnydale were now dark, vacant, and quiet. The only thing moving on the streets were the leaves being blown about by the wind.

"Learn anything, dear."

Willow paused for a minute. "I'm not sure. Faith pretty much was the same, just different circumstances."

"Friends, dear. Faith never had any friends. She has never had anything really other than slaying in this world."

"Giles was so sad, He seemed to have just given up." Willow continued. "Oz ," She looked down as they walked. "Oz was totally different. He seemed to have lost his spark. He had just given up."

"Anything else, dear."

"Xander and Cordelia were vampires."

Nessa just nodded listening to Willow.

"Dru still left Spike. This time it was for Angel, too weird."

Nessa looked at Willow, "Angel and Cordelia in this world were never able to pursue their destinies. Angel never went to L.A. searching for redemption. Cordelia never grew up and matured. They never work together to save all those lives in L.A. " She paused and took a breath before continuing with her lesson. " Spike never knew real love. He never fought on the side of good. "

"I wanted you to see how each life can change another. I wanted you to see that you don't have to be a slayer to change the world. "She stopped and made sure that Willow was paying close attention. "Xander for example is just a normal man. No magic, No power. Without him nothing would have ever been the same. He saved Buffy's life along time ago. He stopped you from destroying the world. Spike may be a Vampire but in the end he saved the world and the slayer."

Nessa smiled at Willow and hugged her. In an instant she was gone. Willow found herself in the middle of the little magic shop again with the little crystal web in her hand. Alissa was coming around the corner with a box in her arms. "Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked placing the box on the counter. She smiled at Willow and took the web out of her hand and placed it back on her counter.

"Yes, thank you," Willow said with tears in her eyes she hugged Alissa.

Alissa handed the box to Willow, "Tell Giles to call on me anytime. Oh and if you ever need a little direction again plead feel free to call on me.


End file.
